


Boy Toy

by microwave



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, One Night Stands, Rich Boy Thor, Teacher-Student Relationship, young thor
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28377573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microwave/pseuds/microwave
Summary: College student Thor/Asian Literature Professor OFCJust for tonight, she needed to feel not being alone in this world.** this is “she didn’t know she was fucking her student until he went into class on the first day” trope
Relationships: Thor (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Thor (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

“那边的帅哥，看了你一晚上了。”茉莉被闺蜜捅了一肘，差点跳起来。

刚过午夜，夜店的气氛到了最浓的时刻。茉莉一整晚都像雕像一样坐在那，叫跳舞挪不动腿，叫喝酒只抿一口。今天是闺蜜的生日，又撞上她升职加薪，喜上加喜，非得狂欢庆祝一番，不然茉莉还是更想度过一个平静的周末，好迎接下周一新学期开学的第一堂课。

社交对她来说从来不是容易的事。她也不愿意做人们刻板印象中的内向文科女，明明文学系也有不少明艳动人、八面玲珑的女教授，可是自己偏偏贴不上这个形象。做学生的时候她也努力过变得外向一点，如今她在大学获得了一个教职，生活日渐安定，就不再为难自己讨好别人了。

然而没人能够彻底将社交划出生活。茉莉也觉得不可思议，性格天差地别的人有时候真的能成为好朋友。闺蜜莎拉就是人群中的party queen，好像永远有用不完的精力，工作还是玩乐一边也不能落下。

此刻茉莉身边还围着莎拉其他十多个她认识或者不认识的朋友，手里酒杯是满的，她刚刚勉强喝完了第一杯，又被热情的人满上了。夜店里音乐震耳欲聋，人们说话必须贴到对方耳边。五颜六色的氛围灯光在茉莉眼里糊成了一团，更远处的景象更是叠加在一起。出门前她在镜子前忙活了半小时，也没能把隐形眼镜塞进眼睛里。她不想在派对场合被人一眼看出是个书呆子，于是她心一横把眼镜丢在床头，就这样人畜不分的状态出了门。

所以今晚茉莉安静算是有原因的。她虽然勇敢地跨出了一步，却死在了高度近视上。当身边火辣女孩们正在兴奋地谈论哪里有帅哥，茉莉只能尴尬地扯出一个微笑，嗯嗯地附和她们。离这堆女孩们不远的地方，是一群同样引人注目的年轻男人，其中几个身上还穿着橄榄球队的衣服，显然都没有精心打扮过，健美的身体和青春的气息就是资本。

茉莉感觉到一种奇怪的氛围，似乎有一股暗流在那群男人和莎拉的朋友们之间流动。显然他们也在注意着这边的漂亮女孩。这更像是动物本能，根本不需要用眼睛去看。茉莉隐约预感到今晚结束时两拨人都能找到想要的东西。

茉莉觉得这样过于直白又微妙的求偶场面与自己没有关系。她穿着一条黑色连衣裙，并不像其他人一样是紧身的、恨不得展现处身体的每处曲线，用各种巧妙的设计增添性感。不，这只是一条规规矩矩的连衣裙，她穿着它出入图书馆、教室、地铁、餐厅，没有人会觉得不妥。不过这是在夜店，一个穿着条平常裙子、目光呆滞、口红掉色的女人，就好像故意不想被人注意到一样。

“快去搭讪啊！他肯定喜欢你！”莎拉手搭在茉莉肩上，好像是要把她从梦里摇醒似的。

茉莉轻轻晃着脑袋，朝莎拉示意的方向看去。还是什么也看不清，但人群中有个大块头十分显眼，他穿着球队红底金条纹的衣服，就像是从球场上被直接拉过来的一样。

“怎么可能，人家说不定在看你呢？”

茉莉被敲了一记脑瓜，莎拉恨铁不成钢地叉腰在一旁，“我视力可好得很。要是人家眼睛有稍微从你身上挪开一点，好心看我一眼，我还会站在这？”

“可是我一个人挺好……”

这次莎拉直接打断她：“又没让你跟人家处对象。他真的是个少见的帅哥，搞到就是赚到啊！”

茉莉不记得上一次和一个生物有亲密关系是什么时候了。有段时间她每天都到学校的一个角落喂野猫。那是只幼猫，警惕性很高，看上去不怎么强壮。一段时间后它熟悉了她的气味，变得没那么警觉。茉莉投喂它的时候，它会舔一舔她的手心。不过一次突如其来暴风雨过后，茉莉再也没有见过它了。茉莉时常会想起它，就渐渐打消了领养一只动物来作伴的想法。那些有可能令她伤心的事情，她会从一开始就避免发生。

然而，茉莉并不是真的冷血无情。说到底她还是那个多愁善感的小女孩，害怕受伤，又渴望被拥抱。

莎拉拿过酒来，“一shot的龙舌兰够不够融化你冰冷的心？”

所有人都盯着她。茉莉明白这已经不是她自己一个人的事情了，而是变成了聚会上的保留节目——把人群中的那个书呆子推销出去，这比她们自己勾搭到帅哥还令她们激动。

茉莉还算识时务，知道再推脱下去就会自取其辱，不如干了这杯酒，然后到另一边的男人那走个过场，好让她们开心开心。

烈酒顺着食管烧进胃里，她的膝盖因紧张而打颤。她扬起头，走向那个红色的身影，感觉到女孩们的目光像是有温度一样让她整个背部发烫。

不过是十几米的距离，对她来说好像过了好几世纪。人群越来越近，轮廓在她眼中也越加鲜明。红色的大高个发现她走了过来，不禁怀着期待站得直直的。

茉莉大步走到他面前，在这一刻，她终于看清了他的脸。正如莎拉所说，他有电影明星一般的脸庞，眼中带着星光，嘴角挂着微笑，微微抬起手，似乎要同她打招呼。茉莉觉得好像身在电影中的慢镜头中。他们的眼神只接触了千分之一秒的时间，然后，一股悲伤涌上了她的心头。他英俊高大，有着能迅速把他从人群中区分出来的高贵气质。动物的本能告诉她，他不是她配得上的人。热血在她的两颊燃烧。她恨自己信了女孩们的起哄，到怎么才能不要让自己变成一个小丑？

没有人知道这一秒内茉莉的脑子里经历了多少斗争。她眼神从他身上滑走，落在了旁边另一个人身上。那是一个普普通通的男人，和她一样，毫不起眼。

茉莉如释重负。她深呼吸，与那位不像真实人类的男人擦身而过，走向了他身后的朋友。

“你好，我叫茉莉。”茉莉与他打招呼。

“……你好。杰森。”名叫杰森的男人瞪大了眼睛，似乎有点不敢相信，好运也有落到他身上的时候。

更加无法置信的那个人，是愣在原地的索尔·奥丁森。这位黄金男孩从来没有遇到过这样的事。无论他走到哪里，他都是人群中的焦点。他已经习惯在这种场合会有女孩源源不断地贴上来，虽然他并不一定享受这种感觉。他总是带着无可挑剔的礼貌将一个个拒绝她们，然后其他的男孩们才会有机会。周围的人都知道，索尔·奥丁森非常挑剔，无论多漂亮性感的女人也打动不了他。只有他自己明白，他喜欢的类型通常不会在夜店里找到。美貌和财富，对他来说都是过剩的东西，根本刺激不了他。

所以索尔也没有想过今晚会是一次例外。他实实在在地动了心，被那个女人勾走了所有注意力。他虽年纪不大，但成长环境和过人的情商注定了他能一眼看穿人的本质。那个女人觉得自己格格不入——与他讨厌却无法逃脱的一切：虚妄、势利、浮夸，格格不入。而且她很美，毫不媚俗的那一种，也许她自己都没有察觉。

索尔是个自信的人，他十分肯定她也有注意到他，但是到底要如何接近她，才不会把这位天使吓跑呢？

老天眷顾！她居然主动过来了！索尔脑中充斥着狂喜，几乎要站立不稳。她近进了。更近了！近到他仿佛闻到了她身上的馨香。这就是幸福的味道吗？他无法克制上翘的嘴角，就像狗狗克制不住摇动的尾巴。

然后，她没有看他一眼，走过他身边，停在了杰森面前。

他又愤怒又委屈，一盆凉水将他从头浇到脚。他不懂。他真的不懂。为什么不是他？或者，为什么会是杰森？

杰森甚至不是他的朋友，只是他好兄弟范达尔的熟人。索尔一向不太喜欢这个人。

就在一个小时前，索尔去了一趟男厕所，撞见杰森也在那。杰森正在洗手池前，就着昏暗不明的灯光查看放在透明密封袋里的一颗胶囊。

索尔立刻明白了，他对杰森的看法一向是对的。他年轻热血，一下子冲上去，夺下了那颗胶囊。

“这是什么东西？”索尔气愤地质问道。

杰森吓了一跳。他一直嫉妒索尔，凭什么所有人都喜欢他？就因为他有钱吗？女人就是那么肤浅！有钱有什么了不起的？要是能给他一次机会……

“止痛药罢了！”杰森急了。

“你当我傻么？你是多看不起自己才用这种卑鄙的手段得到女人？听着，如果你还想和我们一块玩，我劝你打消这种想法。”索尔说着，将胶囊丢进了洗手台旁边的纸篓里，头也不回地离开了卫生间。

杰森不敢违抗他。跟着索尔那群人，他能出入更高级的场所，接触到他平时不敢想到漂亮妞。虽然她们只盯着索尔，但如果被他捡到一次机会，那也就赚翻了……

就像现在。虽然这个叫茉莉的女人不是最漂亮的一个，但是他毫不介意。尤其是明显索尔很喜欢她，而她却选择了自己。看来索尔也不是万能的嘛！他自尊心膨胀了起来，平平无奇的她似乎都更好看了几分。

注意到索尔在一旁闷闷不乐，杰森就更来劲了。不是每天都有机会这样胜过索尔的，他今天一定要得到这个女人！

茉莉有点手足无措。面前这个男人就是所有她不想和男人交往的理由的化身：侵略性强、自以为是、不懂尊重。他一直吹嘘着自己，让她觉得很好笑。她憋着不笑出声，敷衍地应和他。然而他却以为这是她被他的魅力征服的标志。

“说了这么多口都渴了，我再给你买杯酒吧。”杰森说道。

明明都是他一个人在说。茉莉没有多想什么，觉得有个酒杯在手里掩饰尴尬也好，就答应了。

茉莉拿着酒，听他继续无止尽地推销自己，盘算着要用什么借口离开。她举起酒杯想喝一口，没想到刚抬手，她就被重重撞了一下。她踉跄一下，手中的酒液全泼在了裙子上。

“先生？”她有些不悦地抬头，看到那个英俊的金发男人站在一旁，脸上带着歉意。

“对不起，真对不起。我给你买杯新的。”

“不用啦，我也该回家了。”茉莉很愉快地抓住这个机会，转身离去。

索尔自觉跟了上去，两个人就这样自然而然把杰森甩掉了。

“正好我也要走了，一起吧。”他跟在她身后说道。

茉莉考虑了一下，也好，这样她就不用灰头土脸地回到女生那边了。带索尔直接离开，她们会开心地目送走他们的。


	2. Chapter 2

刚出夜店的门，茉莉就听见身边的人说：“我要再次向你道歉，我只是想把你手里的酒撞掉，没想到会泼在你身上。”

茉莉疑惑地看了他一眼，“是这样吗？”

“下次在夜店不要随便喝别人给的酒了，特别是男人。”

“老天保佑，希望没有下次了。谢谢你，我回家了。”

“你坐地铁吗？”

“嗯。我很喜欢坐地铁。”这是实话，地铁总能给她无限灵感，她在地铁上看完了无数的书，想出了无数的文章内容。

“我送你吧，我不会让一个女士这样子搭公交回家的。”

茉莉低头看看自己湿透的前胸，妥协道：“好吧。谢谢你——”她还不知道他的名字。

“叫我索尔就好。”他带着她往停车场走去。

茉莉有点晕乎乎的，跟在他后面，听不太清，“嗯。我叫茉莉。”

“我知道。”

茉莉惊讶地看着他。

“原谅我。刚刚我没有忍住听了你们的谈话。杰森不是一个可以令人信任的人。”

“那么，你是吗？”

“你可以多观察观察再下结论。”他微笑着。

他们停在一辆红色的跑车前，索尔为她开了门。茉莉迟疑了一下。她不懂车，但还是看得出这辆车的价值。

“怎么了？”

“嗯……没事，只是我没坐过这么贵的车。”

“对我来说它只是车。”

索尔的狐朋狗友常常借他的车去“撑场面”，而作为它真正的主人，他倒是常常忘记豪车的意义。毕竟他从来不需要用任何东西撑场面，人们爱他只因为他是索尔。

“不要担心，我开车很稳的。”他又补充了一句。

茉莉点点头，告诉了他住址。跑车引擎发出沉重的轰鸣，很快开上了大街。

有段时间车内都是沉默的。索尔很久之后才发现茉莉在盯着他看，眼神迷蒙，脸上带着红晕，和意味不明的笑容，大概是酒劲上来了。

“你在干嘛啊？”索尔愉悦地问道。

“你让我多观察观察你不是吗？”

“哦？观察出什么来了吗？”

茉莉哼哼了一下，醉醺醺的，“嗯……我想你很喜欢红色。”

“大概？”

“还有，你打橄榄球。”

“确实。是从我刚刚撞你的那下推断出来的吗？”

“哈哈，不，你穿着球服，你忘了吗，小聪明？”

索尔讶异地笑了，“是的，我疏忽了。请继续。”

“我猜你是个很负责任的人。”

“嗯？我可以问问你为什么这么想吗？”

“你没有喝酒。在派对上不喝酒的人，通常是朋友圈子里最受信任、最稳重的那个，因为结束之后你要送每个人回家。”

索尔点点头，“本来应该是这样的。可是今天有些意外，恐怕他们得自己叫代驾了。”

“什么意外？”

“你啊。”

“噢，抱歉。”

“不需要。是好的那一种意外。我很开心最后能和你说上话。老实说，你找杰森而不是我，我真的有点心碎。”

索尔看起来就像耷拉着耳朵的伤心狗狗，让茉莉突然很想摸摸他的脑袋安慰他。

她真的那么做了。

两个人都有点惊讶。她的手停留在他的脑袋上。他的金发摸起来很软，也很像某种大型犬类。

奇怪的是，气氛却这样缓和了下来。茉莉发觉，和他在一块的时候她并不紧张。索尔看着她的眼神，是未经世事的单纯无害，又透露着纯粹的激情和渴望。

茉莉是个成年女人，她自然知道这个年轻男孩想要什么。她闭上了眼睛，说服了自己。也许她可以给索尔一个机会，也给自己一个机会。就一晚上，不会有什么坏处。

到了公寓楼下，索尔礼貌地询问需不需要送茉莉上楼。

茉莉没有拒绝，暗示道：“一个街区外有个停车场。你可能会想把车停在更可靠的地方。”

索尔竟然一时没有领悟到，傻傻地看着她。

“我猜你不会那么快下来，不是吗？去吧，正好我先回去收拾一下，我住在1604。”茉莉留下这句话，下了车。

这下索尔终于懂了。“Yes！Yes！”他兴奋地拍了好几下方向盘，赶紧调头去往停车场。

索尔停好了车，一路快乐地小跑，蹦蹦跳跳，比刚打赢一场比赛还兴奋。

他进了电梯，按下16楼，等待电梯缓缓上升。这是漫长的十几秒，狭小的空间里只有他自己心跳的声音。他双臂交叉，不安地踮着脚尖，对着门反射的倒影练习正人君子的表情。可惜他运动裤里的火热比他更诚实，也比电梯上升得更快。

1604的门虚掩着，透出一丝昏黄的光线。他还是敲了敲门。并没有人来应答。他推门走了进去。

公寓内部小而温馨，客厅应该也是她工作的地方，书堆得到处都是，书桌边上还有一张舒服的沙发。索尔很少有这种无处下脚不知该待在哪的拘谨感，于是又试探地呼唤了一声：“茉莉？”

“马上好！”声音从浴室传来。

很快，她穿着浴袍出现在了他眼前，拿着条毛巾擦着湿漉漉的头发。

“我受不了夜店里的味道留在身上，所以冲了个澡。你想吃点什么吗？冰箱里的东西可以随便拿。”

索尔呆呆地摇摇头。并不是真的不饿，而是此时此刻有另一种饥饿感主宰了他的胃。他的天使刚刚沐浴完毕，身体裹在薄纱浴袍之中，似乎散发着香气。

“你真美。”他情不自禁。

“谢谢。”她心不在焉，没有放在心上。

他不敢再看她，把目光移到了旁边的书堆上，“呃，你有好多书。”

“是的。这是我的职业。”

“你是作家？”

“不是。”

“出版社编辑？”

茉莉神秘地摇摇头。

“这不公平。你能猜中关于我的那么多事，我却还是对你一无所知。”

“你为什么想知道关于我的事情？”

索尔一时语塞，“我想了解你。”

“不，你不会想的。我是一个很无趣的人。”

“我不信。”他倔强道：“我一定能更了解你的。”

她轻笑了一声，“那你就保持着这样的精神吧。毕竟只有探求的过程是好玩的，结果就未必了。”

索尔从来没有见过这么难搞的女人，他简直要被她弄疯了。与此同时，想要她的渴望又升腾了起来。

茉莉被他热切的目光爱抚着，心里痒痒的，暖暖的，好像当年那只幼猫舔舐她的感觉。

好吧。茉莉闭了闭眼，放弃了抵抗。就这么一次。她想再体验一次与一个人产生羁绊的感觉，好让她知道在这个世界上她并不孤单。

她把毛巾扔到脏衣篮里，走到他面前搂住了他的腰，把脑袋靠在他胸口。头发不再往下滴水，但是依然潮湿，在心口处留下一块暗色的水迹。

这个拥抱仿佛花掉了她一生的勇气，而且她不确定会带来什么后果。

“茉莉？”索尔小心翼翼地把手放在她的后颈上，“你没事吧？”

她搂他更紧了，“笨蛋。如果你再不回抱我的话我马上就会死于尴尬了。”

他愣愣地杵在那里，抬手环住了她的腰，似乎想要把她拉得更近。他们四肢几乎互相纠缠在一起，茉莉听见了强有力的心跳。

也就是这时候，茉莉忽然意识到了，原来他比她还要紧张。

茉莉笑了一笑，踮起脚，胳膊勾住他的脖子，吻上了他的唇。

接下来一切变得顺畅许多。他们急切地抚摸对方，就像下一刻就是时间的尽头。茉莉的浴袍滑落在了地上，然后索尔鲜红的球服也紧接着被丢到了地上，在两人拥抱着倒在沙发的路上被踩成一团。

他身上还剩下条内裤，她却没有了任何遮挡。他的阴茎在四角内裤里面硬得像铁棒一样，抵在她的软软的小腹上。他已经失去了理智，被本能驱使着，一下下顶向她身上柔软潮湿的地方。这就像一小杯水浇在熊熊燃烧的大火上，根本无法缓解。他可怜兮兮地看着她，鼻腔里发难受的声音，好像在请求她施舍予他甘霖。

茉莉向下摸去，手插入他内裤边缘，往下一拉扒下了他的内裤。火热的阴茎弹了出来，自由地跳动了几下。茉莉握住了它，上下撸动着，然后埋下头凑近了它。

“你有根很漂亮的鸡巴。”茉莉坏心地评价道。

索尔没有想到会听到这种话，而且还是他的天使说出来的，又羞涩又兴奋，抓着沙发边缘请求道：“求你，对我做点什么，什么都好，我要死了。”

茉莉飞快地舔了一下它的顶端，抬头问他：“这样吗？”不等他回答，就突然将它含入口中，舌头在马眼打了一个圈，又离开，“还是这样？”

他呻吟着，整个脸颊和脖子都变得通红，“我可以都要吗？”

“贪心的小家伙。”茉莉手上用力捏了一下，他差点跳起来。

见他反应如此可爱，她不禁想再逗逗他。“处男？”

“才不是！”他面红耳赤，“我有过女朋友！”

“她们给你口过吗？”

“她……没有。”他犹豫地晃晃脑袋。

“噢，我很乐意给你一些新的体验。”

茉莉说着，再次低下头，认认真真地吸起了他的鸡巴。索尔的四肢都像脱离了他的控制，因快感而发麻。没几下他便失了控，紧握着拳头，蹬直了双腿，浑身发着抖射了精。

过了好几秒他才从高潮的空白中回过神来，只见茉莉正在擦去嘴角的液体。

“对不起！我的天！我没有忍住！”他爬起来，捧住她的脸颊，慌乱地检查她有没有怎么样，“你……你把它……吞下去了吗？”

茉莉觉得有点好笑，“精液不会毒死我，只是味道比较恶心的蛋白质而已。”

“你为什么要为了我这么做？”

“心血来潮罢了，你不用感动成这样。”

“不，你不知道，刚刚那简直……太棒了。拜托，请允许我也为你……”

“你要给我舔？”

“如果你允许我。”

“你知道怎么做吗？”

“她……我的前女友，我有给她舔过。”

茉莉忍不住笑了出来，“你没有被她口过，但是却口过她？让我猜猜，她是不是大你很多岁？”

索尔愣住了，半天才开口道：“是的。现在你连我唯一的秘密都猜到了。”

“秘密？”茉莉眼珠转了转，突然想到了什么似的，惊讶道：“难道她是……”

“没错，她是有丈夫的女人，也是我母亲的一个朋友。”

茉莉心里酸了酸，爬到他身边，搂住他的肩膀，“我很抱歉。”

“一切都已经过去了。那段感情本身就是一个错误。”

索尔很快从回忆中抽身，抱住了身边的女人，把脑袋埋在她脖颈间，轻啃着她的锁骨。

现在，我想我找到那个正确的人了。他默默在心里告诉自己。


	3. Chapter 3

索尔抱起茉莉，走进她的卧室，把她放到床上。她的床头柜和家中任何一个橱柜一样被书占据了，只不过更高一些。无数本形状厚度不规则的书堆在一起，就像一栋摇摇欲坠的烂尾楼。

她的床是单人床。索尔忍不住注意到了。狭窄，但很舒适，散发着和她身上相同的香气。索尔想与她在这张床上一待就是一整天，什么事都不干。床这么小，他们得抱得很紧才可以。然后就这样相拥着，太阳升起又落下。不，不能再这样了。索尔总是让感性跑在了理性前头。

老天，他发誓，他又一次感到了紧张——这对于索尔·奥丁森来说并不是熟悉的一种情感。这对他来说已经不仅是简单的一夜欢愉。他吻着她，却满脑子都在想，要是他做得不够好怎么办？她可能会再也不想见他了。

茉莉发现了他心不在焉，便打断了这个吻，“不要告诉我你和一个女生接吻的时候在走神。”

“对不起，我……”他眼中带着愧疚。

茉莉被他看得心软了，“你没事吧？”

“我没事。”他像怕她随时会跑掉似的，把她搂得紧紧的，嘴唇贴在她太阳穴边上，“我要你发誓不会丢下我。”

听到这个奇怪的要求，茉莉愣了一下，“你说什么？”

“我想听你说不会丢下我。”

“你很缺乏安全感是吗？”

“求你了。”

茉莉想，不知他从前受了什么创伤。突然间她好像想明白了：若不是他在她身上看到了其他人的影子，平平无奇的她怎么可能会有这么好的运气。意识到这一点后茉莉反而高兴了起来，好像卸下了心头重担似的。

“嗯，我不会丢下你的。”茉莉说这句话的时候毫无负担，自觉是替他眼中的那个人说出口的。

索尔瞪大了眼睛。接下来无需多言。他向来知道自己在做什么。他分开她双腿，手指在她的腿间的幽穴入口磨蹭了几下，很轻易就插了进去。阴道里面温暖潮湿，紧紧地包裹着他的手指，让他知道她也是渴望着他的。她难受地扭了扭身子，感受他粗糙的手指在内壁的刮擦。下一刻他将脑袋凑到了她两腿间，用刚刚吻她嘴唇的轻柔力道，吻上了她的阴蒂。他开始抽动埋在她身体里的手指，一边用舌头挑逗润湿她的阴蒂。他很快就找对了正确的点。他的手指微曲，刺激起了那一点。她一声尖叫未出口，压抑在了喉咙深处，变成发出呜咽的声音。她的身体也不由得因快感而拱起，就像想逃开，却被他一掌按在小腹上，固定在原地，得寸进尺地给予她一阵更加强烈的攻势。

茉莉大腿克制不住夹着他的脑袋，就这样高潮了。

在接下来几十秒里，她失了神，好像灵魂都飘出了身体。他明明已经离开了她的私密部分来拥抱她，但他温热的舌头和粗糙的手指的触感似乎依然留在了那里。

茉莉侧躺着，上半身和他紧贴在一起，肋骨挨着肋骨。她的下巴又被他抬起，与他接吻。她沉浸于温存之中，不知道什么时候一条腿被他抬起，架在了他的髋骨上方。她的腿间敞开了一个微妙的角度，让他很容易就挤进来。茉莉只觉得有个火热的东西在那里，在她的阴蒂和阴道口之间来回磨蹭。年轻男孩精力如此旺盛，就这一小会的时间他就恢复了激情。有那么一两刻她感觉入口几乎已经被他的顶端撑开了，他却又紧张地撤了回去，像是憋着一口气地问她：“我……可以吗？”

茉莉差一点要心软说了可以，他异常的炽热却忽然提醒了她：她没有任何避孕措施。

茉莉从床上爬起来，“等一下好吗？我找一下……应该这里还有……”她说着，翻箱倒柜找避孕套，结果一个也找不出来。

茉莉尴尬地坐回床上，抓了抓凌乱的头发。好不容易遇到这样优质的男性，没想到卡在了这一步，真是不甘心啊。

“我下去找找有没有自动贩卖机。”索尔坐了起来，手都摸到内裤了，被茉莉一巴掌打走。

“不要，不许走。再等我一会。”

茉莉就怕他下楼被夜风一吹清醒了，转头就开着那辆骚红色跑车溜掉。她跑进浴室，拉开洗手台下的小抽屉，扒拉了一下里面乱七八糟的发夹头饰，一个深红色的包装显露了出来。她差点没欢呼起来。她一下抓起来，看了眼包装背后的灰色字体，上面说有效期到下个月。

太好了。是这个小东西命不该绝。

她举着最后一个安全套欢快地跑回卧室，只见索尔靠在墙上，两腿岔得开开的，脸上一副放空的迷茫神情，手里却抓着自己的鸡巴撸动。

茉莉把安全套丢到床上，直接爬上床骑到了他身上，抱着他的脖子道：“可以继续没做完的事了。”

索尔听话地迅速戴好安全套，扶着她的腰，让她身体向后倾斜。她的蜜穴也没有因为刚才的小插曲而变冷淡，他在入口滑动了几下，挺身挤了进去。

接下来事态就失控了。

索尔纸糊的自制力就这么破碎了。他才不是什么正人君子。他是年轻气盛，欲望也正是强劲。阴茎被她的内壁包裹挤压着，这种感觉太不可思议。他无法克制自己了，抱着她腰连操了几十下，把她声音顶得断断续续。“啊你……慢……一点……”

他不顾礼貌地把她的抱怨吻了回去，然后把她放倒压到床上，抬起她一条腿架在肩头，又是一阵抽插，臀部肌肉随着每一次的动作紧绷，床也跟着他野蛮的进攻一下下撞在墙上。

茉莉真的不知道哪个环节出现了问题。他之前表现得又温柔又绅士，和外表一点都不符合。直到正式干了她才露出了本性。他根本不是什么乖乖的金毛犬，而是无法驯服的狮子。她被他的粗暴的操弄搞得又痛又爽，好像胃都被顶离了原本的位置。老天，这个家伙就是个机器。

茉莉提醒了他好几次轻一点，他就像没听到似的。她一边爽得快要魂飞魄散，一边又担心邻居要来敲门找麻烦了。就在这时候，被疯狂的性爱搞得完全移了位的床狠狠撞到了床头柜上，仰面躺着的茉莉惊恐地看着柜子上那摞书就向床这边倾斜，哗一下倒了下来。

完了要被砸一脸了。刹那之间，茉莉只能闭上了眼。结果时间好像静止了似的，她既没有感到疼痛，索尔的动作也停了下来。

她睁眼。原来是索尔情急之下挡在了她上方，书全砸在他身上了。

茉莉看着散落一地一床的书，然后竟然忍不住笑出了声。

“可恶，你有没有一点同情心啊。”被一本精装书敲了脑袋的男孩委屈道，“我小学之后就没被书打过头了。”

“对不起，哈哈哈，可是，为什么你小时候会被用书打啊。”

“我一向不是个好学生，就这么说吧。算了，现在不是谈这个的时候。”

“让我去收拾一下！”

茉莉默默爬向自己心爱的书，被他拉住小腿拖回床上，“书可以等等。”

说着，她按着趴在了床上，被从后面掰开腿再次操了进来。他还贴心地拿过枕头垫在她胯骨下方，好让他进入得更深一些。他伏在她背上，她整个人都被压制住了，跑不掉，动不了，脸陷进床垫里，屁股撅得高高的，迎合着他的进攻。她怎么也没想到会这样毫无尊严像只小母狗一样地被操着，内心有些羞耻，但身体却是快乐的。她能感觉到自己的身体快被他操出汁水了，他的每次进出带出的蜜液，正顺着她的大腿根部滴落下来。

快感从内部堆积着，她抓着床单，又一次被操到了高潮。

被翻来覆去干了半小时之后，茉莉开始迷失了。她不应该招惹小男孩的。男孩子一个个鸡巴硬，又精力足，恐怕她这一晚上都别想睡觉了。到最后她已经不知道她是在做爱还是在打一场橄榄球比赛。好几次在睡梦边缘被干醒，她恍惚间回到了上学时候的体育课。老师，救命，我真的跑不动了。不，你可以的！茉莉，加油，你是最棒的，最后一圈啦。

“索尔，你知道明天不是世界末日吧。”茉莉抬起脸，有气无力地说道。

“对不起。”

索尔这才稍微冷静了下来。奇怪的是，茉莉好像又说中了些什么。他不知道如何正常地喜欢一个人，也不知道有明天是什么样的感觉。

他的上一个爱人，他从来没能光明正大地和她站在一起。他的爱情是闪避人群后偷偷摸摸的牵手和接吻，是在父亲酒窖里慌慌张张的野合。她从来没有说过爱他，更不可能为他离开她的丈夫。他的爱对她只是累赘。

这一次。这一次绝不会再犯错了。

他扔掉了套子，关掉了灯，把她抱在怀里。一时间，只有两人的呼吸和心跳声。“睡吧。”

* * *

周日早晨，茉莉睁开眼，试图动肢体，却痛得吸了口气。她花了点时间适应，从床上挣扎起来。

是春梦吗？不，她是在梦中被打了一顿吗？

床头柜上的那堆书，顺序好像不太一样了。

她艰难地下了床，在家里寻找了一圈，没有发现索尔。是走了吗？

说实话，她很失落。但是她逼自己不要去细想这件事。她行尸走肉般地洗漱完毕，到客厅开了电脑，想要用工作把脑子塞满。她盯着邮箱的界面，却一个字也看不进去，心里不断地泛着苦水。

早该知道，不应该和任何人产生亲密关系的。戒断实在太难受了。

茉莉决定先做杯咖啡。当她打开冰箱发现牛奶用完的时候，情绪终于绷不住了，一下子决堤。她坐在冰箱前面，放任自己哭了五分钟，然后站起来去换衣服，去超市买牛奶。

茉莉打开门，被门口巨大的人影吓得差点叫起来。

是索尔。他坐在楼梯口，耷拉着脑袋。看到茉莉开门，这才精神了起来。

“你怎么还没有走？”茉莉没有注意到自己的语气听起来有点伤人，但其实只是为了掩盖刚刚以为他走了而崩溃大哭的窘迫而已。

“我在帮你收拾房间，想倒一下垃圾，结果，这个门，自动关上了，你在睡觉，我不敢按门铃。”索尔手忙脚乱地解释道，然后失落地补充一句，“如果你不想我在这里，我马上就消失。”

茉莉心跳加速了一下，“对不起，我并不是这个意思。我要去买牛奶，一起吗？”


	4. Chapter 4

索尔跟着茉莉下了楼，朝超市的方向走去。

街道空荡荡的，很安静，两人说话的声音一会近一会远。茉莉不是没有见过大块头的人，不过这是头一次和索尔这样的高个子走在一起，她也流露出了几分少女的娇羞。茉莉有段时间没接触男人了，但是某些喜好是不会变的。她承认自己从小就对高大强壮的男人有偏好。

索尔腿长步子大，他两步的距离茉莉要迈三步，他们花了点尴尬的时间才与对方的步调同步上，一边有一搭没一搭地聊着。

“茉莉，你也是M大的学生吗？我帮你收拾东西的时候看到了一个M大的马克杯。”

茉莉注意到了“也”字，瞬间慌了一下，“我已经毕业了。”

“噢，真羡慕你。我才熬过第一年。”

天呐。大二学生。“你有到可以进酒吧的年龄吗？”

“放心，我已经22了。上大学前我GAP了一年。不过不是为了思考人生方向，只是在和我爸怄气。”

“怎么了？”茉莉不知道该不该问，但她想不到可以转移的话题。

索尔耸耸肩，“他坚持要我上大学。”

“你不想上大学？”茉莉简直不敢相信。包括曾经的她在内的很多学生，都是宁愿背贷款都要上大学的。她的学债这两年好不容易才还清，不缺钱的他却不愿意去上学？

“我知道，这很难理解对吗？你以前一定是个好学生。”

“呃，可以这么说？”不然也不可能留校教书啊。

“我就不是这块料。我讨厌读书。”

这句话似乎激起了茉莉作为教育者的天性，她安抚地说：“也许只是你还没有发现你的潜力。”

“潜力？不怕你笑话，我本是没资格上大学的，只因为我每个兄弟姐妹都上了常春藤，父亲就非得把我塞进随便什么学校才好。我感觉很丢脸，被学校劝退是迟早的事了。”

索尔发现茉莉有一种引人说出心里话的魔力。他们认识还不到24小时，他就向她吐露了自己最深的烦恼。真不可思议。

“嘿。如果你真的这么苦恼的话，也许你应该去和系主任谈谈，他们会评估你的情况。”

索尔惊讶了一下，“我以为你会像所有人一样劝我不要放弃。”

“我也同意教育很重要，不过那是对于普通家庭的孩子来说。我相信你不是笨蛋也不是废物。你不喜欢读书，那大概是有其他的激情所在吧？”

索尔变得有些忧郁，压低声音应了一句，“是啊……”

不过他好像很快振作起来了，突然开口说道：“谢谢你。从来没有人支持过我，有时候连我自己也怀疑我是不是真的错了。我会再试试和父亲讲道理的。”

茉莉有点惊慌，担心自己是不是促成了一个鲁莽年轻人的错误决定。转念一想，生在富贵的家庭他天生就有更多的选择，她可不要把他当作自己的学生来操心了。

此时他们正走过一条两边栽种了蓝花楹树的街道，地上花瓣散落成一条紫色的地毯，给整个街区染上了一丝梦幻色彩。刚刚稍微沉重的对话被抛在了脑后。索尔突然停下来，面对着茉莉，蓝眼睛里闪烁着单纯真诚，“茉莉，我……我们才刚认识，但是到目前我真的享受与你相处。我希望我们以后还能一起……”他挠挠头，忘了如何才能得体地表达心意。

茉莉微笑着，双手放在身后，仰头看着他，微微踮脚尖。“一起散步？你这么老派吗？”

“当然还有别的事！”

“比如？”

“和你……”

他话没说话完，被茉莉的吻打断了。他愣了一下才反应过来，搂住她的腰把她往上拉向自己，一边稍弯下腰减少身高差距。

他们在大街上忘情拥吻。一阵风吹来，树上的紫色花朵簌簌地下落。茉莉打断了这个吻，捻起落在他红色球服上的花朵，说道：“这一切对我来说太不真实了。我几乎觉得我是不是应该为此受到些惩罚。”

索尔停下来把她的手包裹在掌中，紧紧握着，说道：“虽然你胡说八道的样子很可爱，但我保证不是这样的。”

茉莉脸红了红。“我都快忘了我们要去做什么了。”

“那我带你去吃饭吧。”

“这算什么？一次约会吗？”茉莉又一次慌张了起来。

“嗯……对我来说约会可不是这么简单。我还要带你去兜风，开车到山上去，从那里眺望城市的夜景。我会带上小毯子，确保你不会冷。然后如果你允许我吻你抚摸你的话，我们会在星空下亲热。至少半小时。你喜欢吗？”

茉莉不敢回应他，也不敢看他的眼睛。这对她来说有点太多了……

索尔说着这才想到什么似的。他球衣没有足够大的口袋，所以他把手机扔在车里整整一夜加一早上了。“不过我得去车里拿一下手机，得和海姆达尔说一声。”

“海姆达尔是谁？”

“我的管家，也是朋友。”

两人走到停车场。隔着车门他们就听到手机铃声在那红色跑车的皮质座椅上疯狂响着，也不知道已经持续多久了。

索尔打开车门，拿起手机接了电话，每说一句话神色都变得更加严峻。

“是，是我。在什么地方？可以，我马上赶过去。”

通话挂断，手机显示电量剩余3%。

茉莉在一旁安静地站着，等他打完电话。“我猜你得走了？”

索尔难为情道：“是昨天那群朋友里面的。我也不知道是怎么闹到警察局去的，我去看看是什么情况。”

“他们出了事给你打电话？”

“没办法，他们的父母可不好说话。一般不会有什么大事，我了解他们。交个保释金就可以走了。”索尔一副习以为常的样子。

“你快去吧。他们可能找了你一晚上了。”

“我尽快回来，顺便回家洗个澡，换身能看的衣服。”

茉莉胡乱点头，几乎要动手把他塞进车里。跑车启动，飞速消失在道路尽头，只留下她一人在空荡荡的停车场。在这安静宽广的空间里，她深呼吸了一下，从见到索尔那一刻起就乱跳的心脏终于平静了下来。有一丝失落在杂乱的情绪中，被她忽略了过去。

她只觉得解脱了，回归了自在的状态。她本来就没有打算见他第二次。她不喜欢索尔，只因为她发现自己有点太喜欢他。这种感觉几乎要让她焦虑到呕吐，她可受不了这样。还是一个人待着舒服些。

就这样，茉莉缩回内心的硬壳，一身轻松地走向超市。

* * *

茉莉依然有些心不在焉，直到结完账要走了才发现买了太多东西，她根本拿不了。她努力把装满日用品的袋子背到肩膀上，然后把那一大桶牛奶抱在怀里，腾出一只手来去拿装食品的袋子。她这样一侧身，肩上的袋子就从她窄窄的肩膀滑落下来，她下意识要去接，结果放开了手里的牛奶。牛奶摔在地上，发出很大的噪声，幸好没有破掉。牛奶滚了几滚，停在一个男人干净的反绒皮鞋旁边。

“需要帮忙吗？”一个带着些口音的男声拘谨地问道。

茉莉抬头一看，认出是德语文学部的同事，卡尔·施尼茨勒（Karl Schnitzler）。她在德语部的楼层占据了一个小小的办公室，所以难免对他眼熟，不过也只是在楼道里打招呼问好的程度而已。

“噢，谢谢，太好了。”

卡尔是个黑发的奥地利青年，长相有着明显的犹太特征，让他看起来气质很是清冷。茉莉第一次注意到他的眼镜下有双漂亮的蓝眼睛。和索尔一样。她忍不住这样想。

卡尔一手拎起一个袋子，跟着茉莉走出了门。

路上聊了几句，茉莉这才知道原来施尼茨勒教授就住在她附近的公寓，是下楼倒垃圾都容易偶遇的那种近邻，她居然现在才发现。然而施尼茨勒教授也没好到哪里去，他也一样很少与人交流。只是他依旧是个有绅士风度的男人，看到有人需要帮忙他绝不会自私地走开。

不知为何，从超市到公寓楼下的短短一段路程，寥寥几句谈天，茉莉感觉到了他和自己是一类人。相信对方也有所察觉。两只敏感的动物，总能在人群中将对方认出来，并带着一种尊重与其保持距离。

施尼茨勒教授与她在楼下告了别，两人都觉得不必客套才是最好的状态。茉莉把大包小包搬回公寓，关上门，瘫倒在沙发上。

茉莉本打算偷懒一天，什么也不做，直到她注意到一件一刻也无法忍受的事情，她立刻跳了起来。昨晚散了一地的书，今天早上被索尔收拾好了——然而他并不知道茉莉的书本摆放有什么讲究。他确实花了些心思，按颜色给它们排列起来。

茉莉又好气又好笑。科幻小说和文学理论排在一起？不！

每个房间看似杂乱的人，都是他们眼中都有自己的秩序。现在茉莉没法在五秒内找到任意一本书了，安全感就这么消失了。

就这样，她花了个把小时把家重新打扫了一遍。

茉莉把新买的日用品归位完毕，将袋子叠好放回厨房里面满是各种不同袋子的抽屉，这时她的手机响了起来。瞬间她心底的期待就像蝴蝶展翅飞起，却想起索尔根本没有给她要电话号码。

接通了电话，听筒里传来好友莎拉那洛杉矶女孩特有的浮夸充满活力的声音：“嗨，宝贝，昨晚怎么样？姐妹们催我打听后续呢。”

“嗯……”茉莉红了脸，坐在沙发上，“绝对是我人生中最爽的一次。”

“啊哈哈哈我就知道。尺寸怎么样？有他看起来的那么魁梧吗？”

“莎拉！”

“来嘛来嘛，满足一下我们的好奇心。让我猜猜，iPhone 12 pro max？”

茉莉翻了个白眼，知道反正她也看不见，“Galaxy S20。”

对面沉默了一会，大概是在谷歌。然后，莎拉的声音差点穿透她耳膜：“you luck bitch！”等她激动完了，冷静下来说道：“他现在人呢？你们还待在一起吗？”

“你不觉得早就应该问了吗？”

“shit，我刚刚是不是逼你在他面前说出了‘很爽，很大’这种话？”

“没有啦，他已经走了。”茉莉声音平淡得几乎有点哀伤，“他说要去处理点事情，然后再回来找我。他是不是傻啊……他连电话也忘记留。”

“sorry honey……”对方有几分于心不忍的样子，“有时候……你知道的，并不是他忘了。”

“……他不会回来的对吧？”

“我很高兴你们相处得很愉快，但是你是我朋友，我不能让你心存幻想……你是我们所有人里面最聪明的，你一定明白吧？”

“嗯。我没有在幻想啦……”

是的，她有。

接下来的一天里茉莉似乎依然在期待着门被敲响。她无缘无故去跑开了几次门，也没有什么特别的理由。

到了睡觉时间，她辗转反侧。床单上似乎还留着他的气味。

一个人多好啊，她告诉自己。至少我的书不会再被弄乱了。


End file.
